Journey With Trent
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: Trent joins in Ash's traveling group of Brock, May and Max. He gets to meet Drew, Harley and everyone else whose not in the traveling group and captures his first Pokemon.


**A/N: This is going to be fun to write and I hope all you guys enjoy reading it ^^**

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Group**

Trent woke up in a dark room. He had shut the blinds from before because all the extra light that came from trainers outside was ruining his sleep. Trent sleepily sat up in his lumpy bed and stretched out his stiff body. Today was Sunday and he was going to get ready to go on his journey through the Hoenn Region. He learned of this through Gwen, his beloved ex girlfriend and decided to go there for a change, also to get away from all the commotion the other cast members were giving to him at the resort. The teen stood up very tiredly and walked to the bathroom of the hotel he was staying at and shut the door. He began to strip himself of his boxers after he started up the shower. Once it was hot, he stepped in and shut the curtain made of glass.

"Awh, this is just what I need," he murmured under his breath he took, enjoying the shower.

After about ten minutes, he stepped out of the shower to put his clothes on. Trent skipped the towel and walked into his hotel room again and went to his drawer to find some clothes to wear. As he slipped some green boxers on, there was a knock at the door. Trent quickly slipped on his black jeans and walked to answer the door.

"Ash, you bumble bee head! Why did you lock the door to our hotel room," a girl with a green bandanna grunted while waiting for "Ash" to answer the door.

Trent opened the door, "Uh, can I help you?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

May blushed because the man was wearing nothing but black jeans and his hair was wet, water still dripping down his chest. "Oh... Sorry, you;re not Ash," she blushed redder. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh no. You didn't. I was just getting dressed from my shower. I'm Trent. What's your name, Miss?" Trent happily said while signaling for her to come in with his hand. She gracefully accepted and walked in to sit on the love seat by the book case.

"Thanks for letting me come in here. My names May. I'm a Pokemon co-ordinator. Heh," MAy squeaked out as she watched the 17 year old boy put his green shirt on.

Trent walked over to May and sat on the arm of the love seat. Just then a male voice called her name for her to come. May stood up, thanked Trent for the talk and left. Trent just couldn't control himself. He was interested in this May girl. He needed to know more, so he followed her out into the hall. She was standing by a boy with a black and red hat. He had a blue hoodie and blue, baggy jeans. His hair was a mess and his hat kept it down. Trent looked at the boy more, scanning his features. He looked like a nice boy.

"Hey, May. Where have you been? We're leaving soon. Oh, who's this?" the boy in the blue hoodie asked.

"Oh, this is Trent. He came here from an island called, Wakanakwa in Canada. He also wants to join contests like me. Isn't that cool?" May happliy exclaimed.

"Oh cool. Hey, Trent. I'm Ash. I'm here to enter the Hoenn league for the second time. nice to meet you," Ash held out his hand for a hand shake.

Trent accepted the hand shake and smiled. "Cool. I just got here yesterday. Someone with brown spikey hair who was attracted to lots of women told me to come to this hotel. I think his name is Brock."

"Oh, Brock. He's traveling with us. So is May's little brother Max. We could show you around this town if you like, since it's May's hometown. You see May just finished the Johto contests and is taking a second shot here at Hoenn." Ash exclaimed while putting his arm around his female traveler.

"Oh cool. Hey since I'm traveling alone, mind if I join you in your journey?" Trent asked. "I know it's a lot to ask but I really wanna become good friends with you guys."

"Sure," May answered. "Now C'mon. Lets go and show you around the town nd enter you in this towns contest that's in a week."

"Oky. Sounds good." Trent replied and followed his new traveling partners.

The three walked throughout the town. May showed Trent a variety of shops and malls. Trent thought it was quite boring but it was better than laying in a bed all day back at the resort. They once came to a girl clothing shop and May really wanted to go but Ash pulled her along so she wouldn't get sucked into shopping. She had begun to forget that they are just giving Trent a tour of the town. Trent sweatdropped as he watched the two fight over if they should let May go into the shop or not. He chuckled at sometimes because May tried so hard to prove Ash wrong. After an hour of listening to the two argue, Trent decided to sit on a bench because they were in a huge argument right now and weren't going anywhere. As he sat there and watched, the same man with spikey brown hair sat by him with the name of Brock.

"Get used to it dude. If you are going to be traveling with us then you're going to have to listen to this for hours almost every day," Brock murmured out to Trent's ear and Trent chuckled.

"Eh, used to people back at the resort in Wawanakwa fighting. It's way worse than this," Trent stopped talking and looked up to see a green haired boy looking angrily at Ash. it also looked like he was protecting May in a way. "Whose the green dude?"

"Oh, him? That's Drew. He is MAy's rival but I think he secretly likes the girl. When ever she is in big danger and he is there, he always goes out of his league to save the girl," Brock answered while standing up and walking up to the 4 kids. Max had found May about the time when Brock found Trent watching Ash and May fight.

"ASH! Do not get into hissy fits with May! That's my job to tick her of!" Drew yelled at Ash while in front of May with both his arms stretched out to length to protect her from the infuriated boy in their presence.

"Why the heck do you always get in the way of me and May, Drew! Just go away and leave this to me-" Drew grabbed onto Ash's blue hoodie and picked him up like that.

He started whispering in his ear, "Listen you freaking retard. If you hurt this girl I'm going to beat you to death with my Flygon, got it!"

"G, got it.. Don't hurt me, please," Ash gulped and hide from Drew once Drew let him go.

"Good. Better hide. You okay, Two Shoes?" Drew asked May and May just blinked. Trent walked up beside her, looking quite tall because Trent was 6' 5 while May was 5' 4.

"M, May. Who's this?" Drew asked, confused.

"Oh this is Trent. He came here all the way from Wawanakwa. It's an island in Canada. He is becoming a co-ordinator like us," May replied while smiling and patting Trent' back lightly.

"Better stay away from her, dude," Drew said under his breathe so no one would hear him. "Oh." and he walked off with his hands in his pockets. Though he hid it very well, he was hurt and knew it was going to hurt worse once he got to his hotel room.

"What's up with him?" Trent asked.

"Oh, he's my rival and he never seems to stay anywhere long." May replied, wanting to continue the tour she started.

"Oh. I see." and the group continued onward with the the tour.

**Upcoming Chapter: A Battle With Ash and A New Memeber**

**Trent borrows Ash's Swellow so he can battle Ash in a battle to show his battling skills. Trent doesn't do so well and he gets a new friend. His first pokemon.**

**A/N: It was very fun writing this and I hope I can get chapter 2 up soon. **


End file.
